


Coming Out

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: The Domesticity Arc [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Exposition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cool, am I on speakerphone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was really more of a little outtake, but it broke 1,000 words, so I figured it was okay to slap it in with the main arc.
> 
> FINALLY, THE PROMISED PORN. Sorry if it isn’t what you expect, but these two give me such trouble lately, with all their arguing.

The phone rings, but they only notice because it’s on the end table by their heads. They ignore it, and Kurapika bites Leorio’s Adam’s apple as the other shifts around, trying to wiggle his arms out from where they are trapped between their bodies. He finally manages just before Kurapika does that thing with his tongue in Leorio’s ear, and he flings his arms out of the way, hoping the blond will take note of the submissive posture and go down on him.

He ends up hitting the speaker button of the ringing phone, and they freeze. Leorio holds his breath. Kurapika pulls away, separating their sweat-slicked bodies and propping himself up with arms that quiver slightly.

_Oops?_ Leorio mouths.

Kurapika frowns down at him, and then clears his throat. “Hello?”

“Hello?” Gon’s voice echoes through the apartment. “Hello? Cool, am I on speakerphone?”

“Gon,” Kurapika greets. “How -- how are you?” The blond sounds so normal, like he wasn’t just making out with Leorio and grinding him into the cushions.

It makes Leorio reach between them and remind his lover what they are supposed to be doing. (It’s only Gon; it’s not like he doesn’t _know_.) The effect is satisfactory; Kurapika looks shocked at Leorio’s audacity, and has to bury his face into Leorio’s neck to prevent himself from making any noise. He shivers when Leorio rubs a hand down his back, tries to open up despite himself to the probing fingers.

“Fine, fine!” Gon replies, oblivious to the blond’s plight. “What are you guys up to?”

Kurapika is incapacitated, so Leorio answers, “Oh, just having sex.” The body under his hands stiffens.

“Really?”

“Y--ARGH--no, just hanging around.” He winces, knowing there will be a mark where Kurapika bit him. “What about you?” They should really sit up and talk properly, but Leorio can’t bring himself to do that. He wonders if this is a fantasy he can cross off his list: Sex while on the phone with someone else.

“Leorio,” Kurapika whispers against his neck, voice strained. Leorio withdraws his fingers, but only to gather the bit of lube in the bowl that is by the couch.

“I have big news!” Gon exclaims, sounding eager and excited now that it is his turn to speak.

“Oh?” Leorio muses with a smile. The grin is for Gon just as much as it’s for the way Kurapika is squirming, trying to make things easier for Leorio. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to thank you guys first! If it wasn’t for our visit to your place, it might never have happened.”

Leorio has a feeling he knows what’s next, and his grin widens. “Something with Killua?” he questions as he urges Kurapika to sit up and rearrange himself. His fingers slide in and out as they please now, and Leorio’s erection is feeling neglected. He reaches for the tube that is next to the bowl (they’re weird) and pushes it into Kurapika’s hands.

At first, the blond shakes his head frantically, eyes wide. A few insistent tugs on his length seem to change his mind, though, because he throws his head back and it’s obvious he’s trying not to make noise. His hands work on Leorio like he can’t help it.

“Killua and I, we -- we had a _talk_!” Gon says. “And he actually looked kind of nervous, which was a little funny, and a bit cute. But then he gave me chocolates for Valentine’s Day! We didn’t really celebrate Valentine’s Day when I was little, so I was a bit confused, but _then_ I was so happy! So on White Day, I thought, how could I pay him back and show him I really cared about him, too?”

“You gave him chocolates?” Leorio manages. Then he hopes he won’t have to speak for a while, because Kurapika is lowering himself onto Leorio’s cock, and _oh, god…._

“I gave him an orgasm!” Gon exults.

Leorio’s eyes bulge. Kurapika loses his balance and “falls” the rest of the way, which leaves a strange expression on his face -- like he can’t decide if that really hurt or felt really good.

“Twice!” Gon adds.

It takes Leorio three tries before he can speak. “Re-really, now?” Maybe it’s because he’s in the middle of sex, or maybe he’s just a pervert, but he suddenly gets the image of Gon going down on Killua in the shower.

He’s not sure if it’s a turn-on or just disturbing.

“It was so much fun!” Gon goes on. “I didn’t think Killua could be so shy, though, eh-heh.” Leorio can picture the boy rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

“Y-you don’t say?” Leorio grates out. “We’re -- happy -- for you two!”

“… Hey, are you sure you guys aren’t having sex? There’s an awful lot of panting going on over there.”

“We’re sure,” Leorio gasps, and smacks Kurapika’s thigh. “Are you going to sit there all day?” he whispers desperately, not caring that Gon can probably hear it. “ _Move_ , you lazy--“

“I’m _trying_ ,” Kurapika whispers back. His whole body is shaking. “But,” he nods toward the phone, “I can’t--“

“You guys? Anyway, what I also called for was advice? Like, you know, that flavored stuff you guys use. Killua says we can use some stuff around the house, but I’m sure Mito-san would notice if something went missing, so it’s better if we buy our own.”

Leorio doesn’t want to think about lubrication. Not when Kurapika is above him, around him. The blond still hasn’t moved.

“And, well, I wanted to know what brands to go for? Because Killua might -- hey, Killua! Done with your shower? I was just--“

“Gon!” Killua sounds flabbergasted. “What are you _doing_?!” Then there are sounds of a struggle, and laughter, and arguing.

“Guys,” Leorio speaks up, reaching back for the phone, “I’m gonna’ put you on hold for a minute, hang on.” And he does so before they can protest. He can’t take it, anymore. “Get off,” he says, and Kurapika is quick to comply.

The blond lets Leorio grab him, turn him around, and fuck him over the couch. It’s quick and hard and loud, but they’ve had enough of patient and quiet.

They’re still draped over the back of the couch when Leorio stretches to hit the hold button again. “You guys still there?”

“What the hell?” Killua snaps. He can hear Gon’s squawking, and figures the former assassin has the other boy in a headlock. “What’s the idea, leaving us on hold forever?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Leorio soothes. “I was giving Kurapika an orgasm.”

Killua says, “What?!” just as Gon cries “Cool!” Kurapika elbows him, too spent to manage much else. Leorio smiles.

“But only once,” he adds.


End file.
